Awake And Unafraid, Asleep Or Dead
by Beamo
Summary: What if the rooftop fight between Faith and Buffy ended differently? What if Buffy fell into a coma?Will the Mayor ascend? BxF AxB OxW XxC
1. Motel Musings Interrupted

Awake And Unafraid, Asleep or Dead

Motel Musings Interrupted

I own nothin

_Italics_ are Faith's thoughts in this chapter

FPOV:

Slamming the door shut behind her faith collapsed onto her motel room floor breathing and bleeding heavily. "I can't believe it" she said to herself. Less than an hour earlier she had fought for her life against Buffy inside the apartment that the mayor had given her as a gift. The fight was so intense that it had spilled out onto the balcony where it had happened. Buffy had fallen, Faith had won. "_But she stabbed me I was only protecting myself," _Faith noted as the war raged in her mind. _"God I hope she's not dead, Joyce would kick my ass."_

The last Faith saw of her sister slayer was her motionless form on the back off a truck heading for God knows where. Faith had watched the truck disappear in shock but pulled herself together making the decision to leave the apartment. If someone had shown up she wouldn't have stood a chance, not in the state she was in. "_I pushed her too hard it's my fault, I always do this,"_ Faith scolded herself again. "_Clearly she cared more for Angel than me, she chose him to live."_

_The Scoobies will find out soon. I wonder what they'll do when they realise it was me."_ Faith wasn't worried though; her main concern now was finding out if Buffy had survived the fall, that and tending to the knife wound in her stomach.Pushing off slowly from her position, Faith used what strength she had left in her arms to prop herself into a sitting position."_There that wasn't so bad," _she thought before the aching pain in her side returned. "Oww shit" Faith hissed."_May as well get this over with,"_ Faith decided. Using the bed as a support she lifted herself onto two unsteady feet. The blood she had lost while lying down had already begun to stain the floor. "_I'll patch myself up and let the slayer healing do its thing, in the morning I'll find Buffy… hopefully alive." _

As she finished patching up her knife wound Faith heard a loud crash against the door, someone had tried to kick down the door and failed. _"I really don't need this"_ the dark slayer thought. Hobbling over she turned the handle and swung the door open.Angel glared at her from his position outside; he was sweating profusely crouched down holding his foot."Angel, sorry I thought you were the pizza guy I was about to invite you in." Faith said sweetly.

"Where's Buffy." Angel said softly. It was clear he was in no mood to play games but the poison had weakened him greatly. "Dunno maybe she's taking a nap somewhere." Faith responded. _"Yeah a nap I helped her into, maybe permanent one." _"Don't mess around with me Faith," Angel said angrily, "I've already been around to your apartment the place looks like a bomb hit it." "Oh yeah I forgot," Faith said sarcastically, "Buffy stopped by to tuck me in for bed but fell out the window." "You killed her then?" Angel asked sadly. "Maybe I did," Faith replied. _"I hope I didn't." _"I had hoped you could redeem yourself Faith." Angel said. "But it seems you can't be saved." "I've come to kill you I need a slayers blood." Angel said grimly. "Sorry Fang." Faith said taking her fighting stance. "But you aren't sinking your teeth into me, you look like shit anyway." "Likewise," Angel said noticing Faith's bloodstained bandage.

"_Oh shit"_

_-TBC-_

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated, flame me if you will!_

_Beamo_


	2. The Struggle

I own Nothin

Faith slowly backed toward her motel room, looking to avoid a fight the dark slayer hoped to use her room as sanctuary. Angel went into game face, quickly and threateningly he began to close the space between himself and Faith who was now looking rather alarmed.

"If you keep in the direction your going fang boy you'll find yourself dusted in no time."

"You won't dust me no matter how hard you try."

The dark slayer cried out in surprise as Angel collided with her, hitting her front on and not stopping. She fell backwards with Angel on top of her effectively pinning her. The position they were in looked comical. Faith was trying to push Angels head back as his fangs slowly descended toward her neck. And even though Faith was fighting desperately, most of Angel's weight was on her which meant she wasn't going anywhere.

"Hmff, I knew you wanted this the moment you laid eyes on it." Faith said motioning with her head towards the rest of her body.

"You give yourself too much credit Faith."

"Well if you don't like what you see"

Faith using one hand to push Angel's advancing head back quickly stretched her free arm up and began poking Angel in the eyes. The vampire was not impressed and began cursing moving his head out of reach of Faith's only form of attack.

"What the hells wrong with you, I'm lucky I can still see?"

"Yeah well out of you not seeing and me dying, I chose you not seeing, hope that's alright by you."

"You chose your fate when you fired a poison arrow at me."

Faith tried to scream but couldn't find the oxygen; her vision instantly became dizzy as she was sucker punched twice to her already injured stomach.It was over and she knew it, her hands fell limply to her sides. The sudden realisation that she was about to die scared the fight out of Faith. She began to wonder about Buffy. She had expected her sister slayer to hand her over to Angel, though not once had Faith counted on actually winning. She'd killed the greatest slayer to ever live, now Faith was scared of Buffy not being in Heaven, not that Faith was going to Heaven; she just liked the idea of Buffy being safe and at peace. Coming out of her sudden rush of thoughts, she was just in time to feel Angel's fangs digging into her neck

"Stop Angel!"

"Dont!"

"Please I need to see her!"

She began writhing and screaming hysterically, the only thing keeping her conscious was that she wanted Buffy to know she was sorry… sorry for everything. But it was too late now, she deserved this fate. Angel drank as tears formed in the hopeless eyes of Faith.

TBC

I have some good ideas that i'm gonna use in this story but i'm reaaaallllly lazy. Don't worry I always finish what I start though. Next Chapter will be a lil funny k? Thanks for the reviews and enjoy. Beamo


End file.
